zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Poseidon
Poseidon 'is a guardian spirit of water and is one of the Scorpion Triplets. He was created by Asterion to help protect the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. Physical description Poseidon is a large black scorpion with blue markings all over his body in the shape of water steams. He has two giant claws and two smaller ones for holding things. He has a massively thick tail capable of smashing down walls that releases a deadly poison. Abilities As a water spirit, Poseidon is able to generate and manipulate water. He takes advantage of his natural poisons and toxins to poison his foes. Powers *'Scorpion physiology: Poseidon's scorpion physiology grants him many natural abilities and attributes. **'Prehensile tail:' Poseidon's large scorpion tail can be used as an additional limb in combat, balance, movement and even gripping objects. **'Pincer grip:' His pincers possess immense strength with which he is able to crush and slice objects. **'Wallcrawling:' Poseidon is capable of adhering to and scaling vertical and horizontal surfaces with ease. *'Toxic poison:' Poseidon's tail and fangs posses a powerful venom that is capable of causing paralysis and severe pain. If not treated, the venom will eventually kill the victim. **'Paralysis inducement:' Poseidon can emit a light nerve gas from his mouth that paralyses trespassers. It is effective through inhalation and skin contact. **'Death inducement:' The poison in Poseidon's stinger can inject his enemies with a powerful venom that slowly kills them. This type of poison also causes massive amounts of pain. *'Water manipulation:' Poseidon is capable of manipulating water in a variety of ways. **'Water combat:' Poseidon is capable of using water as a weapon in combat. **'Water walking:' He is capable of walking on water. **'Water mimicry:' Poseidon is physically able to turn parts of his body into water or a liquid like substance. **'Water transportation:' Poseidon is capable of using large bodies of water to reach another location. **'Water cutting:' He can use water to cut, slice and pierce matter and solid objects. **'Dermal armor:' Poseidon can manipulate water pressure to harden water and other liquids to provide natural armor. *'Water and lunar empowerment:' Poseidon becomes stronger in the presence of large bodies of water as well as the moon. *'Predator instinct:' Poseidon possesses a natural predatory instinct that makes him a master at hunting and tracking. It is with this ability that allows him to easily track down intruders in the labyrinth. *'Seismic sense:' Poseidon is able to sense vibrations in the earth as a means to detect intruders as well as the movements of his allies. *'Enhanced durability and strength' *'Enhanced agility and speed' Skills *'Aquatic adaptability:' Poseidon is capable of easily adapting to any aquatic or underwater environment. *'Burrowing:' Poseidon is capable of tunneling through the earth with ease. Background Poseidon, along with his brothers Hades and Zeus, were created by Asterion to help him with protecting the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. With great speed, they can easily navigate the halls of the maze, catching those who dare to trespass against Asterion's orders. They will only spare those deemed worthy by Asterion. Trivia *Poseidon is named after the Greek God of the same name. Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Water Spirits Category:Good Category:Animals